The present invention relates to illuminable devices, and more particularly to illuminable devices that can be worn by a mammal.
Various roadways and other paths or routes are shared by a number of users including motorized vehicles, bicycles, pedestrians and pets. Visibility is an important feature of safely sharing routes or areas with all of the different types of users, especially during times of low ambient light, such as in the evening or inclement weather. Bicyclists, pedestrians, and pets will often wear gear that is reflective and/or illuminated to increase their visibility to drivers of motorized vehicles. For example, pedestrians and bicyclists will often wear vests or jackets that include lights to increase their visibility to other users of the roadway. Many pet owners will also dress their pets in vests or collars that include lights to increase the visibility of the pet as well as the pet's owner. This type of illuminated gear typically includes one or more battery powered light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs).
The issue with gear that includes battery powered light sources is that the battery eventually dies. Replacing batteries can be costly and inconvenient. Because the gear is typically used outdoors in varying weather conditions, the lifetime of the battery can vary and can be unpredictable. When the battery dies, the unexpected loss of power can be dangerous if the user is in a situation in which visibility is important for safety reasons, but a replacement battery is not immediately available. For example, if a pedestrian is out for a walk at night and the batteries in an LED vest the pedestrian is wearing die, the pedestrian will have to complete the journey without illumination. Walking at night without illumination for visibility may make it difficult for other users of a route to see the pedestrian.